La neige romantique
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: J'ai un avis mitigé sur la Russie soviétique. Ludwig il aimait la Russie parce que la neige à Berlin c'est toujours moche, embêtant et boueux alors que là bas, c'est toujours joli, ça accroche bien et c'est romantique. [RusPru] [annexe de Ich Liebe Dich]


Ludwig c'est mon petit frère. C'est vraiment tout pour moi : Le soleil dans ma vie, l'Alsace-Moselle de mon Allemagne et la saucisse de ma choucroute. Quand on était petits on jouait à la guerre dans le jardin, lui était le chevalier venu de Bavière pour me destituer et moi le grand empereur prussien. Et un jour, la guerre, la vraie, la cruelle, m'a arraché mon frère.

Il est parti en France, et c'était près et c'était loin en même temps. Il est parti en URSS et je pensais qu'on se retrouverait là bas quand je m'y suis retrouvé muté à mon tour. Mais à peine arrivé, j'ai eu la visite du courrier de la mort : Mon petit Ludwig était mort. Son régiment massacré et lui noyé dans un lac gelé. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Je ne suis pas doué pour raconter les histoires, pour décrire les sentiments. Même pas les miens. Lui, sa plume glissait toute seule et il sortait toujours les plus belles phrases. Il assumait mal l'uniforme de guerre, il préférait le tablier de peintre ou les doigts saignants de cloques d'avoir trop écrits une histoire d'amour entre un jeune soldat de Strasbourg et une jeune femme parisienne. L'histoire fut inachevée, là où la mienne commençait. Elle commença dans un froid glacial moscovite.

* * *

J'ai un avis mitigé sur la Russie soviétique. Ludwig il aimait la Russie parce que la neige à Berlin c'est toujours moche, embêtant et boueux alors que là bas, c'est toujours joli, ça accroche bien et c'est romantique. Moi j'aime pas la neige romantique parce qu'elle nous trempe jusqu'aux cuisses et on a l'impression de mourir et sentir nos pieds se détacher de notre corps. Elle est mortelle, la neige jolie et qui accroche bien. Et pourtant elle a le mérite d'être vraiment belle, même souillée de sang.

On s'est fait capturer, un jour. La moitié d'entre nous sont morts parce que les soviets aiment pas les nazis et les fusillent direct. Parmi ces soviets, tous des grandes armoires à glaces baraquées, y en a un qui a attiré mon attention. Il s'appelait Braginski ou un truc comme ça. Un capitaine d'après ses insignes. Il était un peu la risée de son groupe parce qu'il avait une tête d'enfant et il était tellement sensible au froid qu'il passait son temps le nez dans son écharpe. Mais il faisait quand même un peu flipper alors on lui obéissait.

J'ai jamais su si j'aimais Ivan ou si je le détestais. Il parlait tout le temps d'une femme chinoise dont il passait son temps à dépeindre le portrait et les qualités et j'ai jamais su à quel moment j'ai commencé à être jaloux qu'elle accapare autant son attention. J'ai jamais su à quel moment j'ai commencé à avoir peur en le voyant partir dans les forêts avec son fusil enroulé dans une couverture malgré les tirs de balle à l'horizon. Je crois qu'il s'en foutait de mourir parce qu'il aimait sa patrie plus que cette femme chinoise et qu'il aurait pu crever sans problème pour ses idées. Je suis devenu jaloux de l'URSS.

* * *

Un jour on m'a apporté une lettre à mon nom. Le nom de Beilschmidt. Mais c'était pour Ludwig, pas pour moi. Elle était longue, y avait plus de quatre pages. Elle était entièrement rédigée en français, avec une belle écriture soignée quoiqu'un peu tremblante et signée d'un certain Francis. Ludwig était mort et aucun d'entre nous en savait lire le français alors je l'ai déchirée.

Le soir, je me suis retrouvé seul avec Braginski. On a allumé un feu pour se réchauffer, allumé des cigarettes et sorti la vodka. Au stade d'horreur où on en était, on s'en foutait d'être carié, malade et puer de la gueule. Il m'a parlé des dangers des États-Unis pendant trois heures, dans un discours passionné, probablement dans le seul but de m'enrôler dans le communisme. C'était le compromis des soviets qui capturaient des allemands ; soit tu adhère aux idées, soit tu crève. Je sais plus trop ce qu'il a dit, j'ai juste hoché la tête.

Je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Parce que je croyais que j'allais mourir ici, que j'allais jamais rentrer en Allemagne, que j'allais jamais retrouver Vati, Roderich et Elizaveta. Fallait que je me raccroche à quelque chose. Je l'ai embrassé pour qu'il ferme sa gueule.

Je fais juste une pause parce que putain, c'est la seule autobiographie que j'écrirais dans ma vie avant que les souvenirs deviennent trop flous et je la rédige sur un ticket de métro. Et je vais devoir piquer celui de Vati parce que je manque de place.

On a passé plusieurs nuits avec Ivan (j'ai su son prénom plus tard et par hasard). Il avait pas l'air dégoûté quand j'étais trop en manque le soir, qu'on était complètement seuls. Que j'avais froid et que j'étais perdu, que je me collais contre lui en quête d'affection. Il me la rendait avec la délicatesse d'un ours, avec des gestes bourrus et incontrôlés mais au moins il me rejetait pas.

Un soir, on venait de faire l'amour, j'arrivais pas à m'endormir et il m'a raconté un conte de chez lui. Ça s'appelait 'Le prince Ivan et la grenouille'. Il a dit que c'était moi la grenouille et c'était vexant. Puis y a eu un passage dans l'histoire où Baba Yaga était impliquée et il a dit qu'il donnerait son rôle à la femme chinoise dont il était amoureux. A ce moment, j'ai voulu le ramener avec moi en Allemagne et l'épouser. J'étais vraiment pas bien.

* * *

Sauf que je suis rentré en Allemagne tout seul parce qu'on a perdu la guerre. Lui il a gagné. Je l'ai retrouvé quelques temps plus tard dans le journal est-berlinois parce qu'il travaillait sur un projet spatial. Je savais pas qu'il était fort dans ce domaine. J'ai réalisé qu'en fait, je le connaissais pas tant que ça. J'ai parlé de lui à Vati parce que j'étais fier de connaître ce type avec qui je fumais des cigarettes à bas prix dans les tranchées pas confortables qu'on creusait à coup de pioche.

Un jour, à Berlin Est, on est devenus capitalistes parce qu'un mur est tombé. Il en fallait pas beaucoup, décidément. J'ai bu du coca cola mais c'était pas aussi bon que la vodka dégueulasse qu'on s'enfilait. C'est une boisson de tafiole comme disait Elizaveta.

Un jour l'URSS est tombé et on s'est fait vieux avec Ivan. Lui en avait marre de vivre dans la merde et qu'on lui ait menti toute sa vie et il disait que pour lui, le communisme devait rendre la vie moins injuste et que personne en devait être envieux de ce que possède le voisin mais au final, on aura toujours quelque chose à envier à autrui. J'ai aussi su qu'entre temps, il s'était envoyé en l'air avec un ricain pilote d'avion au moins dix fois plus jeune que lui et qui s'était planté au Vietnam. Il a jamais eu de chance en amour ; sa chinoise s'était fait violer à mort par les japonais et l'américain s'est fracassé et a explosé au milieu d'un village. C'est trop moche, la guerre.

L'année d'après, il a neigé à Berlin. Ludwig aurait trouvé ça beau, pour une fois. C'était joli et ça accrochait bien. C'était de la neige romantique. Et je viens d'épuiser les espaces blancs des tickets de métro de tout le monde. Ivan me manque. Je le hais.


End file.
